What Christmas is All About
by Neko-Warren
Summary: AU fic.It's Christmas time in Konoha and Hinata Hyuuga needs her time to shine. HinataxOC. WARNING Extremely OOC Hiashi, language, etc. Discontinued!
1. A Hyuuga Christmas

Warren here! I'd like to announce that I'm merely testing my skills with this fanfiction.

The pairing is HinataxOC, as in my own character. A little bit AU-ish and OOC, plus the fact that little December has mood swings.

Yes, his name is December AKA Cuddly little blue haired ninja face x3

December- Aren't I supposed to be german..?

Warren- Well now you're japanese. Hiashi will love both his children in this story, and he's very OOC. Neji is a little kinder to Hinata, and there is Sakura bashing, just not a lot. Sakura lovers, don't be offended because I don't want to ruin your day.

December- (sighs).. Well, Neko Warren doesn't own Naruto, but he owns me and this story.. but still, I am german. GERMAN.

-------------------------

**What Christmas is All About**

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-chaaaan! Help your father do the Christmas lights!!"

Neji held a lollipop in his hand, slowly savouring its cherry goodness, when he saw the main branch's Hiashi Hyuuga on the roof stringing colorful lights.

"Oh dear god..." He rolled lavender eyes and walked away. Nothing important at all.

"Father!" Both daughters ran outside with a grin. Hinata was holding a tray of cookies while her smaller sibling held the mixing bowl of white cupcake batter. Christmas at the Hyuuga mansion ment the beginning of becoming better ninjas, and good health.  
Hiashi slid down quickly to see his children who had been standing in front of the paper door  
. "Ah.. two beautiful little girls you are. Ooh!! Cookies, and..?"

"Cupcakes, father! Cupcakes." Hanabi, with her tiny light blue frill apron smiled as she continued to mix the thick paste. She had grown taller after two years, but still she was an adorable eight-year-old. Her sister couldn't dare scold her with those large, lavender eyes staring up at her. Speaking of Hyuuga Hinata who was now fourteen and loving it, her features changed dramatically.

For example, her figure was more curvy, with a tiny waist and curved hips. The once short, dark indigo hair was now beginning to reach her back and shown that it was silky and soft plus the added fringe slightly over her right eye. Her confidence increased slightly, giving her the ability to not stutter, and to believe that she was a winner, not a failure. Sometimes that worked very well, but not everytime.

-----

Hiashi held a nice, quiet chat inside the warm building near the fireplace with his children and Neji (who was invited over by Hinata). Over warm sugar cookies and hot chocolate with fluffy marshmallows, they laughed together and bonded.

"Ah," Neji began with a small smile, "I heard there will be guests coming to Konoha until the new year. The Kage from the Sand and his siblings, and a team from Rain." Hinata's eyes lit up and she grinned. "It sounds like a lot of guests, Father. Maybe we should greet them..?" Hiashi nodded his approval with Hanabi giggling in his lap. "Maybe you'll fall in love, Hinata-nee-chan!" Her sister's face turned colors. Their father poked at Hanabi's head. "Now now, Hanabi-chan..." Neji pushed back his coffee colored hair and smiled at the person next to him on the couch huddled in the corner with a cup between her legs.  
"Hinata-sama.. if you do fall in love.." he began softly. All of a sudden he grinned "I plan on seeing LOTS of tiny baby ninjas!!" Hinata laughed. Her family was so comfortable and loving that Hinata wished that this moment would never end. It wasn't every day that Christmas was two days away and that the cold brought the family even closer together.  
And as all four of them enjoyed themselves, there was a loud ring of a gong that none of them heard.  
The guests had arrived.


	2. Enter Rain

Chapter 2!! Yay!! x3

Anyway, this chapter will be about December and his team.

Evie: That means you get to meet Osaca Evan, Ryou Enari and Ivorai Crean (Pronounced Cray). Whee!!!

-----------------------

Chapter Two

----------

A gush of wind pushed out the silence of the woods, sending chills to the team and their teacher. In front of them, the Kazekage of Suna and his siblings moved quickly, no emotion at all despite the weather.

"What got their panties in a bunch..?" The one who spoke was a male, who's mouth was covered by a black and white striped scarf. His skin was beige, with large eyes the color of new rust and bright, glossy purple hair.

"Evan, you just _want_ to get your ass kicked, huh?" The speaker this time was female, the Sensei of the team. She was slender and tall, time being a friend with her pale skin and pretty, heart shaped face. Long locks of inky black hair were tied into a messy bun. Little hairs from her hairline rested at the Rain headband on Ryou Enari's forehead. It didn't bother her much, really.

Enari's attire consisted of a long sleeved, rather tight navy blue shirt in which the sleeves slightly widened as it went down, covering her gloved hands. Her jacket, symbolizing herself as Jonin(A/N I think..), was worn over it. At herwas was a short, ripped black skirt with bandages underneath that ended toward her calves and below that, regular sparring boots.

The two other teammates however, were silent the rest of the journey.

------

"Presenting," A kind, chubby man by the name of Choza Akimichi spoke will a scroll in hand, "Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Sabaku no Temari." Cheers were heard from the large group of villagers there as all three walked away. Until they had quieted down, Choza remained silent.

"And now, please give a warm welcome to Ryou Enari," Cheers were heard at her name, along with some daring perverted whistles, "Ivorai Crean, Osaca Evan, and last but not least Watari December."   
Squeals, shouts, etc, etc blasted throughout town as the team walked foward in a straight line towards a wide two-story high building away from the crowd.

The building in fact, was Konoha's best Inn with the large, high ceiling and fireplace to warm the luxurious inside. The reception woman smiled warmly at Enari and her students, and as quickly as they got there, the group was asigned a room.

-----

"Whew!! For a second there I thought we were gonna be eaten _alive _by that crowd, hee hee!!"

"Uh.. you think that, Crean.. you think that..."

Said girl only pouted before pushing back her shoulder length light blonde hair. Crean was certainly not normal. Despite her cute and cuddly bubbly-ness, the fourteen year old heiress had a bloodlust that might just have passed as a serial killers with the humor to boot.

Meanwhile December sighed happily as he slouched on a maple wood chair. The soft, purple velvet cushion slid him down even more. He was pooped, I tell you.  
December wasn't physically ordinary, but that didn't stop girls from thinking he was cute back at the Rain country with his silky soft, creamy white skin, thick, long lashes and large, pale periwinkle eyes. His nose was feminine, lips colorless yet plump and his hair a little darker than his eyes that resembled a somewhat 'scene' haircut. The boy of sixteen just was _that _sickingly cute. Although his clothes spoke something else.  
December wore an olive green, slight puffy sleeveless vest with pockets on each breast, plus zippers on the ribcage and center with the Rain headband tied on the top of his left arm. It was over a seemingly tight long sleeved dark grey shirt and zipped down the middle to show in the front too. From the waist down he wore a pair of grey colored jeans an, and (he dyed it) green sparring boots.

At this moment however, his vest rose up and covered his mouth from view, clearly tired and cheerful.  
"December looks wasted.." Crean whispered with a giggle. Her pink glossed lips curled into a smile behind a small beige hand. She glanced toward Evan, and smiled "You haven't said anything after Enari-sensei owned ya."

"Meh, I don't care. I'll be taking a bath."

Instead, as Evan walked into the large bathroom he was staring into a long mirror. In front of him the reflection had shown this:

A male of about sixteen, standing straight at five foot eight with a slender figure.  
Shiny, thick plum colored hair ended at the bottom of his peach colored neck, bangs sideswept toward the right rust colored eye. His lips were now visible after he pulled down the scarf, and Evan looked at his attire.  
Black and white striped shirt with long black sleeves, the Rain headband around his hips. Underneath it were regular black pants and (once again, dyed) purple sparring boots. And in his hand were strands of cat hair.

All of a sudden the boy began to transform into what seemed to be a Neko with large, purple ears on his head, claws, tail, etc.  
In a tiny whisper he smiled and said "DNA transfer jutsu."  
-------

AHH I'm so cheap with that jutsu thingy xD

Anywho, Crean's a specialist in Plants, December with clay and dirt. Evan can transform into an animal/human hybrid with hairs from that animal. Uh.. Crean's description up next chapter. I'm sleepy and sick, but hopefully not for long!!


	3. Enter, Crean and Chouji?

So right now I am recovering from a sprained wrist, forcing myself to type this chapter (hee hee).

If you want to know how I sprained it, I'll post a silly picture on my Deviantart of how it happened

Also please, if you read it, review so I know how you feel about it. A good one, a flame, some critism, whatever!

I have a lot of hits on this, so I'm a little sad.

Uh.. Chouji will make an apperance here, but since I think his three-year skip appearance is kinda...not what I'm looking for, I will make him look like what he is before it.

But anyway, Let's get to it, eh?

---------------

Chapter Three

--------------

December's POV

As I walked down the road of Konoha the next day, I took note of all the things surrounding me; the scent of fried foods and baked goods, the sounds of children playing and shops advertising. I kind of liked it. It was different in the rain country, when all the shops had been bunched together under tiled roofs and children inside.

Too bad I'm only here for a few weeks, because it would be nice to live in the Leaf village.

Crean was by my side, her blue eyes wide with excitment and wonder. I noticed that when we went out she was staring at a rather odd male with long coffee colored hair and snow white eyes. He was a Hyuuga and I relished the thought of seeing one in person. Maybe he would let me sculpt a bust of him.

"December-kun... I want dango.." Crean looked up to my eyes, her lips pressed together tightly and eyes so..weird looking. MAN I gotta stop reading manga.

Oh uh.. anyway, I bought her a stupid dango and myself a sweet red bean bun. Before my lips could touch its steaming dough, I ran into (more like they fell on me) a dark haired female quite near my age. Like the male we saw before, she was also a Hyuuga.

"S-s-sorry..." Her voice reminded me of soothing sunrise, but hell I don't know why.

"No, I take the blame. Are you alright?" Yes, I am a hero, aren't I? Tee hee.

"B-but I made you drop your b-bun..." She looked down with a heavy stain of red on her pale cheeks.  
_Aww she's so kyoot!!   
WTF I thought I got rid of you!!  
NEVER!!_

"I'll buy another one, but are you okay?" I gave my inner self a good mental beating although now I was practically radiating with chakra.

"H-hai. I'll treat you to something for lunch, but I really must go."

_Noo don't go yet!! (_on crutches and leg/arm casts)

_STFU!!!_

"Uh-uh...Y-your name..?" My voice crackled and I blushed, and because my skin was so white, it looked as if someone smeared red paint on the bridge on my nose.

"Hinata Hyuuga.." She said softly. I nodded and smiled at her (Woah! No smiley Nu-uh! Be like Gaara, be like SABAKU NO CHIBI-GAARA!!), before saying my name with a great deal of pleasure and calmness. Hinata, huh? I liked her name.

---

Meanwhile with Crean

---

"Huh! December is sooo mean!!" The blonde haired girl pouted as she sat in the training grounds with a brown bag full of dango, Ramune soda, melon pocky, buns, dried mangos, sugar cubes, and other sweets.

Crean Ivorai was heiress to a large company in the Rain, known for its best weapons including senbon, kunai, etc.

Her body was petite to say the least, being the shortest member of the group. Her skin was beige and her fingertips were rough and calloused from missions unlike some girls. On her back supported by bandages, were three semi-small white bags of what seemed to be plant seeds. The bandages were wrapped around her chest over her long, thick pink and white striped shirt. she wore her headband where most people do, unlike her teamates, on her forehead to keep away messy bangs that were pushed back behind her ears. She was envied by the female population for her full pink lips, but that was all, for her personality was rather creepy.   
Crean's fingerless gloves were also pink, but with white trim and purple stripes. For the waist down she had a rather despressing purple belt carrying a white bag of seeds and other things, loose, simple baggy blue shorts, and bandages to cover the remains of skin before it ended by her regular blue boots.

"Look at her, Mami. Isn't is a cutie?"

"Why yes Akira. She's adorable!"

Crean only shrugged before taking out a sweet bean bun from her brown bag and tearing a large piece of it off lazily.  
Sugary, fattening foods was virtually the only thing said girl would take into her mouth besides medicine. And as she turned her head around, there was one figure walking toward her.

His cheeks were sort of chubby, and his body a bit plump with weird milk chocolate colored hair and silver earings. He looked like a big, freaky teddy bear in her opinion.

--

Chouji bit his lip as he sat next to the unknown girl. She was indeed pretty, and smelled of sweets so he had just decided to casually sit by her to kill time while Ino and Shikamaru were running errands. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Uh, hey..person. May I help you?" She pulled out a bottle of Ramune and a plastic bag filled with plump, sugary dried mangos.

Nevermind. The male could only shift his seating position and move his hands until he found to other way to ignore.

"Nothing at all! But uh..are those the really sweet kind?"  
"You mean the mangos?" The girl raised a delicate eyebrow,

"H-hai." Quickly as he replied, this mysterious female shoved the whole bag to him and grinned lazily. Chouji's mouth gaped open.  
"Take it, then. I see ya like 'em so why not?," Crean rose up slowly. "oh and aren't you Akimichi's son?"

Said boy nodded while poking two pieces of mango into his mouth "My name is Chouji. What about you?"

"Ivorai Crean. Nice to meetcha Chouji-_kun_." She winked and ran away leaving him and the bag behind.

Chouji only blinked, then blushed, then fainted out of stupidity.

----------------------------------

Haha xD I know the ending sucked, me so sorry!

Anyway, I haven't updated in a while because I'm feeling nothing at all to type! GWAH!! ; ;

Warren


End file.
